Destiel Oneshots
by ogrbones
Summary: This is also posted on my wattpad account, but I noticed there was more people looking for this here, so I added all these stories here.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a042dd3d0ba6f3cdedf616c0ae5c21"Long ago, in a tiny village, there was a boy. He was an odd boy, quite quiet, and never knowing quite what to say. He was different in other ways, too. He never showed the same interest as his friends did in girls, or anyone, for that matter. He didn't go through great lengths to impress people, either. That's not to say that he didn't, though. Quiet as he may be, he always had girls swooning over him. He couldn't see why. His hair was thick and dark, and always mussed in such a way that he looked like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were clear and seeing, blue as the sky above, and wise, yet imaginative. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e40a9e78d01c4974206e2eca39b0c660"-+==+-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="243eb10e07998fc3b420b94e66fc114e""Castiel!" His mother called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="231b9bbfc1bb58758f20c4ea208fe869""Yes, Mother?" He replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188dd97a8d59ad0aae9e69ca431a5fbd""We have a guest, and I need you to prepare your room for an extra person."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11726e7f65ccf78b1db9a4f4bc86122e""Alright, I'll do it in a moment." He responded, not even slightly peeved at the disruption from his work on his garden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b095c319f674d32db35256324c1302ae"When he got inside, a boy, about his age, was sitting there. He sat straight up, confident. He had light brown hair, the color of crystalized honey, a dimpled chin, and his mouth was surrounded by a light shadow, that could only be gotten by a teenager. And his eyes. They were enigmatic and secretive, almost seductive and alluring. They were the color of a meadow after a dewey rain, the kind that only exists in fairy tales. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bf47347708c9f7a765cc7e28c52268c"To put it lightly, Castiel was intrigued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c086cf15012cbf748903591b8f56cef9""Hello. I'm Dean, and you must be Castiel. Your mother has been telling me we will be sharing a room," Dean introduced himself and held out a hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86601431fd4fe57b9c2404176f12dca9"Castiel shook his hand, firmly. He licked his lips nervously, and led Dean to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8620c49c6cfd7343e364b63af11b14d""Well, you'll stay in my bed, and I will set up a mat on the floor," Castiel said, kicking things out of the way to make his room cleaner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cb920c2309f8cb598afb7e280c9367e""That's great. Hey, uh, would you mind givin' me a tour of the place. Don't wanna get lost on my errands." Dean's neck and cheeks flushed, a rosy salmon color rising up them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4786253f12492baca0f94e49d5778f1""Errands?" Castiel inquired./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa249262c0e8d73f6ab489b4427c5b89""Oh, yeah, I'm working as a messenger for the business down the street. I'll live here and earn money until I can move out and get my own place." Dean quickly explained, not wanting to be a burden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cc242ed946b4e6537113e654fc6bad2""Well, follow me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd617e7fece776c6a58247f8282686c"-+==+-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f633d5aa2d4477979b0eeba2da6e5db6"Castiel showed Dean the village. The shops, the houses, the farms. He then brought him up the hill away from town. On top was a tree, a young sapling. It was flowering and blossoming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d9abbd6a5fde4dd8b8f5766908ddc21"Castiel and Dean sat under the tree. They talked. Soon, they may have been best friends for years. Suddenly, Dean leaned toward Castiel, and kissed him, for only a second. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e96206bb6e8d632a1bdc56f57dd77df""Sorry, I-I-I shouldn't have done that." Dean stammered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="637221a78418f9cebfa114d21771b9cd""No, it's fine." Castiel whispered, then leaned in and kissed Dean, longer this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b19de877e32efdc52aea985838b105eb"-+==+-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e5d286a4437cb561001ec4f18eeb76f"It's said that with the two boy's love grew with the tree. It blossomed every happy moment, and drooped every argument. Both boys souls were wrapped together, entwined around the tree. Castiel and Dean grew old together, living happy and long lives. They died together, in their sleep. But the tree lives on, and with it, so does their love. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a17ec993af8a9fe7067b481b62ee05"Legend has it that if two meet under the tree, and it is true love, then they too, will live the same happy way as Dean and Castiel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0a2d8fa9ddd8770f085edf3d62e1c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"So that was a start, please leave a comment so I know what to change! Thanks/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d1f8e0008647d3afbd6ddc5b9ac1886"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Bones/span/p 


End file.
